Do You Wish It Was Me?
by HeartbrokenMisadventure
Summary: Songfic to Jason Aldean's "Do You Wish It Was Me?" Holly/Artemis/Minerva. Artemis chose to do the smart thing . . .for Holly's heart. He left her and married Minerva. Five years later, things are not how he expected them to be. Oneshot.


A/N: I heard this song (Do You Wish It Was Me by Jason Aldean) the other day and this songfic just kinda popped into my head and wouldn't leave me alone! It's technically a Minerva/Artemis pairing, but its really a Holly/Artemis . . .you'll see when you read it. Oh, and for those waiting for the ARMYNS sequel, it is in progress, I promise! Give me a week and then I'll send it to my beta.

_____

**When the sun slowly chases**

**The moon from the sky**

**And touches your face as you open your eyes**

**What are you thinking?**

**Do you like what you see?**

**Is it all that you dreamed of?**

**Or do you wish it was me?**

Artemis rolled over, once again plagued by insomnia. The moon shone brightly through the wide, open window. A light breeze played across his face and tousled his raven hair. His sighed quietly, trying not to disturb his partner of five years. Truthfully, although Minerva and he had been together for several years, although he had not been forced to propose, or even say, "I do," at the alter and he had anyway, he was not happy. He'd tried, but he just couldn't summon a passion, an attraction for her. His wedding day had not been the happiest day of his life for one, large reason.

She was not who he really wanted.

**Is the life that you've chosen**

**Free from regret?**

**Or is what might've been**

**Just too hard to forget?**

**Has the glitter all faded?**

**Do you get what you need?**

**Are you satisfied baby?**

**Or do you wish it was me?**

Minerva smiled to herself in the mirror. She was sitting in a chair, powdering her face, smudging glitter and rouge on her skin, preparing herself for a night out. Artemis was standing in the doorway, leaning against the door frame, hands deep in his pockets. He forced a smile, but he knew it didn't really reach his eyes. No. The blue orbs remained icy as always. Minerva remained oblivious, caught up in her own happiness.

**I know that you did**

**What you thought you should do**

**It was safe and secure**

**So completely thought through**

**But you sacrificed passion**

**And abandoned your dreams**

**Baby was it worth it?**

**Or do you wish it was me?**

Artemis lay on his back, eyes on the ceiling. There was no moon tonight, nothing for him to gaze emptily at. Tonight, it was just he and his memories.

_Why are you doing this?_

_Because it's the right thing. I'm no good for you, Holly. I'll only end up hurting you. Trust me, it's better to end this now, rather than later._

_I can't do this, Arty. Pretend that what I'm feeling is just friendship. If we can't be together, then we can't be together at all. I'm sorry._

_Don't be. It's better this way._

Oh, how he hated himself.

**Does each kiss get closer**

**To the first one or the last?**

**Is the fire still raging?**

**Or does it burn down to ash?**

**Do the memories haunt you?**

**Do they beg and they plead?**

**Are you satisfied baby?**

**Or do you wish it was me?**

Minerva smiled playfully, trying to be seductive. She pressed her lips to his once, twice, three times. Artemis tried to loose himself, to feel the fire he'd felt surge through him when Holly had kissed him but . . . nothing. He pulled back, like always, giving her a simple, _Not tonight_, at her curious look. There was never any night. There was no fire for Minerva.

**Is the life that you've chosen**

**Free from regret?**

**Or is what might've been**

**Just too hard to forget?**

**Has the glitter all faded?**

**Do you get what you need?**

**Are you satisfied baby?**

**Or do you wish it was me?**

Minerva sat at the breakfast table, nursing a cup of tea. Her eyes were bright with happiness when she looked at him.

_I have good news, Arty, dear._

_Oh?_

_I'm pregnant!_ She gushed, leaping into his arms. It hurt, slightly. Those were not words he wanted to hear. Not now. Not from her.

He smiled, feeling sick inside. _That's great, love._

So, he wasn't the only one with secrets.

**Or do you wish it was me?**

**Do you wish it was me?**

**Oh, do you wish it was me?**

**Do you wish it was me? Yeah . . .**

**Do you wish it was me?**

Holly zoomed around in the crisp night air, the moonlight tangling itself in her long, auburn hair. She'd grown it out when he'd left, not wanting a reminder of the past. But it always seemed to follow her. Every month, on the full moon, she'd fly up to Ireland, to rejuvenate her powers. And every month, she'd fly past Fowl Manor. Occasionally, she'd sit outside the open window and just watch him sleep. She knew, even with his eyes closed, his face devoid of any emotion, that he was not happy. He was not in love with Minerva.


End file.
